


Submerged

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Poetry, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has two sides of him. Jim seems to be there to balance things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submerged

I am two halves, that can never be complete.

One trying to dominate the other.

The war rages on, and a truce seems never in my reach.

Only an outsider that I can truly call friend helps me through it each day.

Without him, my life is often unbalanced, but he is a sorcerer that one. 

He finds ways to balance me and my life is not so submerged in this little bubble that I have made for myself.

He has given me the opportunity to embrace both sides.

And I would be a fool not to listen to him.

For life is full of surprises and discoveries left untold.

We shall explore them both together.

As equals.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
